WikiNarnia:Poll of the Month
This is a page for Narnia Wiki users to suggest ideas for a new poll to be placed on the Main Page at the beginning of every month. Feel free to add your own nominations and please vote on any already listed. (For now, I think the options of any given poll should be limited to eight or so.) Have Fun! Queenlucythevaliant 06:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) NOTE: I think we should stick with the in-Narnia polls that we previously did , as opposed to polls about the site; August's poll did not have much participation and I don't anticipate this month's being much better. Just something to keep in mind. Queenlucythevaliant 13:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) March 2010 Nomination For Against 2011 Results January What do you think about the new movie on C.S. Lewis?152 people voted. *I can't wait to see it when it comes out! - 40 *'Can I be in it please? - 79' *It looks cool. - 19 *I don not really care. - 14 2010 Results December Which Narnia movie is your all-time favourite?577 people voted. *'The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe - 262' *Prince Caspian - 131 *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - 184 November Chose your favourite title option for the upcoming film!165 people voted. *The Apologist - 11 *The Chronicler - 31 *Jack - 9 *A "Mere" Christian - 21 *An "Inkling" of Faith - 34 *'Becoming Jack: A Story of Faith & Humility - 59' April-October Which movie that has not yet been made do you most want to see?1432 people voted. *The Silver Chair - 167 *The Horse and His Boy - 249 *The Magician's Nephew - 297 *'The Last Battle - 719' March Do you think FOX will do well with The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader? '299' people voted. *'Yes - 144' *No - 28 *We'll See - 127 January/Febuary Who is the most attractive actor? '189' people voted. *'William Moseley - 62' *Anna Popplewell - 51 *Skandar Keynes - 21 *Georgie Henley - 26 *Ben Barnes - 29 2009 Results December What was your favourite gift from Father Christmas? '138' people voted. *'Rhindon (Peter's Sword) - 47' *Shield - 4 *Susan's bow - 37 *Ivory horn - 12 *Cordial - 25 *Dagger - 6 *Dam Completed (Mr. Beaver) - 3 *Sewing Machine (Mrs. Beaver) - 4 October & November Who is your favorite antagonist? 153 people voted. *'Jadis - 101' *Miraz - 20 *The Lady of the Green Kirtle - 17 *Rabadash - 10 *Rishda Tarkaan - 6 September What was your favourite poll of 09? '39' people voted. *Favourite Friend of Narnia - 7 *Favourite Chronicle - 1 *'Favourite Battle - 14' *Favourite Talking Beast - 8 *Favourtite London-dwelling Human - 1 *Favourite Narnian Human - 2 *Favourite Disney Movie - 3 *Favourite Article of the Month - 3 August What has been your favourite Article of the Month? '35' people voted. *Jadis - 4 *Susan Pevensie - 1 *Prince Caspian (Disney movie) - 2 *The Magician's Nephew - 0 *Magic Rings - 2 *'Lucy Pevensie - 13' *Peter Pevensie - 4 *Edmund Pevensie - 6 *Eustace Scrubb - 1 *Wardrobe - 1 *Digory Kirke - 1 July Only two choices! Which Disney movie do you like best? 121 'people voted. *The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe - 58 *'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - 63 June Which Narnian human is your favorite? '82' people voted. *Rillian - 12 *'Caspian X - 49' *Tirian - 19 *Drinian - 4 *Frank I - 7 May Which London-dwelling human is your favourite? 35 people voted. *'Andrew Ketterley - 12' *Letitia Ketterley - 5 *Mabel Kirke - 6 *Helen Pevensie - 10 *Harold and Alberta Scrubb - 2 April Who is your favourite talking beast? 85 people voted. *Jewel the Unicorn - 3 *Maugrim the Wolf - 7 *'Reepicheep the Mouse - 50' *Bree the Horse - 7 *Hwin the Horse - 1 *Glimfeather the Owl - 1 *Mr. and Mrs. Beaver - 12 *Strawberry/Fledge - 4 March What is your favourite battle/major campaign? 83 people voted. *Battle in London - 10 *'Battle of Beruna - 41' *Raid of Miraz's Castle - 13 *Duel of Aslan's How - 4 *Second Battle of Beruna - 5 *Battle of Aslan's How - 6 *False Aslan Affair - 4 February Which Chronicle is your Favourite? 89 people voted. *'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - 33' *Prince Caspian - 21 *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - 9 *The Silver Chair - 4 *The Horse and His Boy - 8 *The Magician's Nephew - 5 *The Last Battle - 9 January Who is your favourite Friend of Narnia? 92 people voted. *Digory Kirke - 5 votes *Polly Plummer - 4 votes *Peter Pevensie - 26 votes *Susan Pevensie - 7 votes *'Edmund Pevensie - 29 votes' *Lucy Pevensie - 15 votes *Eustace Scrubb - 4 votes *Jill Pole - 2 votes